Let's have some fun!
by Blackrove
Summary: Squalo is tired and wants his bed; Xanxus is horny and has oranges. What more could you possibly want? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Please, leave some reviews.

Squalo walked down the hallways of the Varia mansion; burned out by his very stressful and dangerous mission. Taking the long way to his room to avoid the living room and his comrades, the shark dreamed of a piping hot shower and his warm bed. He was far too tired to be hungry to write his mission report; the Russian weather and the icy winter rain of Italy had him shivering like an old grand-mother with Parkinson. It wasn't like Squalo was a procrastinator like Belphegor and Xanxus; he loved to finish his paperwork early to have more time to train; regardless of the state he came back from his missions. However tonight, Squalo had no guilt about putting his work to tomorrow for once.

Lady luck was clearly on the silver head's side as the swordsman made it to his room without meeting anyone. Squalo entered his room and immediately began to undress while making his way to his shower. He entered his shower cabin and let the hot water hit him and his sore muscles; he hiss in pure bliss and sighed delightfully.

Squalo stayed under the water, unmoving, for quite a while; simply enjoying the feeling of the water running down his pale body. After a while, Squalo took his orange scented soap and started to clean himself. He rubbed his strong shoulder, his well-sculpted pectorals and abdominals, his long and thin legs, his vibrant and full of life groin.

For some reason, orange scented soap got Squalo hard like a rock; the smell of oranges had always been a major turn on for the shark. Whenever Squalo found the time to get some company for the night, he would use orange scented lube and condoms; it was his kink. Some role-played, others enjoyed watching people having sex; Squalo had oranges and its smell.

After scrubbing himself clean, the shark left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He let his wet hair down; unable to find another towel for his long hair. Not really caring about it, Squalo left for his room to reach his bed. He really needed to sleep; his muscles were killing him and he felt like he was going to fall asleep before he could even reach his bed.

What a surprise it was to see Xanxus lying on his bed, shirtless; watching gay porn on his television. The most surprising thing was that Xanxus was eating an orange; the one thing that made Squalo horny as a bitch in heat.

-Voi! What the hell do you think you're doing in MY bed? Cried Squalo, insulted and furious.

-I'm watching good porn on the best t.v. in the place and I'm eating an orange. You're not that blind, trash! Spat back the dark haired man with annoyance.

-I know this! I meant: why are you watching porn in MY bed? And why gay porn? I never though you liked this kind of porn.

-I like both men and women. I don't care what they have in between their legs; so long I can have a hole to fuck. Your bed is the only one that's comfortable enough to watch porn. Replied the raven head before peeling his next orange.

-You are a real man-whore, you know that! And you have a double-king size bed made especially for you by an artisan in Florence; how about you watch porn on that one? Asked Squalo, who was getting more pissed by the minute.

-That's where I sleep! That would be gross! Said Xanxus as if it was as obvious as his nose in front of his face.

Squalo growled from frustration, walked to his bed and sat next to his boss; he tried his best not to simply yell and come to fists with the dark haired man. For one, Xanxus was physically stronger than him; it was a fact that Squalo knew and didn't give a damn about it, since he was more agile and faster on his feet. Two, he was so tired and sore that he simply couldn't put up a fight anymore; so he let the raven head watch his porn and laid down next to him.

Xanxus's plan was working to perfection. Squalo was so tired that he didn't even put up much of a fight at him being in his bed or to change into his pyjamas. This had been the gunman's dream for almost six months now; ever since he saw the swordsman receiving a blow-job from the baseball trash from the Vongola brats. Just thinking of the gorgeous face Squalo made when he was lost in pleasure had been enough to keep Xanxus up at night for months; he had to have the shark in his bed for one night.

So, in order for his plan to work, Xanxus research the shark's every old lover or one night-stand; and discovered many interesting facts about his right hand man. He found out that Squalo loved to be dominated in bed; after spending long days taking care of everything and everyone, the shark needed to be taking care of; to give the reigns to someone else. Then, Xanxus found out that his lieutenant loved being taking by behind and that he loved being spanked during sex. Something Xanxus enjoyed very much as well. However, the best information he found was Squalo's aphrodisiac: oranges. No wonder he never took the orange juices from Lussuria in the morning; he would have a hard-on the entire day.

Seeing as how Squalo was slowly drifting into sleep; Xanxus realise that now was his only chance. Xanxus unzipped his pants and moaned at a very erotic scene in the movie. Squalo looked at him with a quizzical look, then repositioned himself so that he was on his stomach; giving Xanxus the sight of his round posterior and of his back. It was so tempting; so sexy… He just couldn't hold back and slapped the silver head's behind with a firm hand before squeezing the globe of flesh beneath the towel.

If Squalo had any objections about the treatment Xanxus was imposing to his behind; he never mentioned it. Maybe he was too mortified at the idea of being slapped and groped by his long-time friend and boss; or more plausibly, Squalo didn't want the raven head to see his erection poking through his towel. Xanxus had been hiding his orange's peels right under his pillow and now it smelled like an orange field; plus the firm hand on his butt was making him feel good as well.

-Come on, Squalo. I know you enjoyed this. Turn around so we may have more fun. I horny and you're horny; so how about it? Whispered Xanxus with a deep growl into his, hopefully, lover.

-Mfmffffmddfasiii fffmmmkhhhmeff! Cried Squalo into his pillow when Xanxus ripped his towel away and slapped once more the firm butt before him.

-What was that? You want me to hit you again, but harder this time? I don't know if I should, but since you insist so strongly… playfully said the raven head before striking the butt cheeks once more.

Squalo moaned loudly and raised his head to breath; Xanxus was so glad to have succumbed to temptation and slapped Squalo's behind earlier. His face was a delight; a masterpiece of sexual pleasure and lust. A dark and wide blush covered the man's cheeks and neck; his lips were as red as blood from too much biting them; his eyes glazed over with lustful cries and desire filled pleas; his moans coming deep from within his throat. Xanxus might have jumped upon the shark at this very moment if he didn't have such self-control in these situations.

Wanting more out of the shark, the gunman flipped him on his back and began to nibble at his lover's neck; Squalo ran his hands into his partner's black main and wondered briefly if it all was just a dream. A very, very sexy wet and erotic dream. Squalo, honestly, did not know that Xanxus was so talented with his hands when it came to seduction; while his lips were busy leaving hickeys all over his chest and neck, his hands were busy with all of his hot spots and were at the same time undoing his own pants. Squalo wondered why Xanxus had even bothered to keep his pants; he had gotten rid of his shirt earlier? It didn't matter; not when the raven head was making his way to his privates by leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys behind.

-Ahh… more… Damn! I need you! AH! Yes! Harder, faster… Oooohhh! Deeper… moaned Squalo as Xanxus licked and sucked his cock and entered one of his fingers into his lover's paradise entrance.

-As you wish, baby! Whispered the gunman with obvious pleasure.

Xanxus began sucking and preparing his lover for more later on; everything was going on well, Squalo was lost in a sea of lust and desire and Xanxus was finally living the dream that had been haunting him for the past few months. Nothing could spoil this moment for Xanxus; unless a psychotic prince decided to play a prank on the shark and had, earlier this day, set a timer on the sprinkler. Out of nowhere, the sprinkler installed to eliminate fires suddenly started spewing water on the two lovers.

-Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me? Growled Xanxus, pissed beyond hell at being interrupted in what promised to be one of the best fucks in his life.

-Voi! Don't fret over it! I kind of like it… whispered Squalo in his lover's ear before licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Squalo really was horny for him not to freak out by this; he didn't have anything more than a bed and a drawer for his clothes, but still, his whole room was now ruined. However, the shark was pushing for more sex while the water was pouring down onto them; Xanxus was more than happy to go along.

Squalo pushed his boss onto his back and pulled out his lover's cock before licking and sucking it like it was a gorgeous piece of candy; he used the tip of his tongue to play with the slit of Xanxus's member. He drank in the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lover's mouth; it went straight to his groin and made him even hornier.

-Damn, Squalo! Where the hell did you learn this? Did the baseball brat teach you this? Asked Xanxus with a smirk and a lustful look.

In response, Squalo simply sucked harder and moaned like a wanton whore; making it harder for the gunman to keep himself from releasing his seed in his lover's mouth. Wanting to release himself in a tighter passage than his shark's mouth, Xanxus gently pushed his lover off of him and pushed him on his back, spread his legs wide enough to place himself between them and began to slowly and sensually kiss his way form Squalo's collarbone to his lips.

Letting the water run down their heated bodies, the two assassins passionately kiss each other as they let their desire take over their mind and movements. Everything was controlled by their lust; their hands running their partner's body, their lips tasting each other, their groin rubbing between one another to cause as much friction as possible.

Xanxus positioned himself before his lover's entrance and slowly, but gently, inserted himself into his lover. However, the water made the whole ordeal rather painful for the shark as he cried out and planted his nails deep into the skin of his lover, enough to draw out blood. Xanxus was forced to remove himself from his shark.

-Guess I should have used lube, first. Wait just one more second, baby! Said the gunman before reaching out for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer.

Purring a gorgeous amount of orange scented lube onto his member, Xanxus made sure that his engorged cock was well oiled. He pushed himself into his lover with more ease and Squalo was infinitely grateful for his lover's thoughtfulness towards him. Entering inches by inches, Xanxus made sure to catch any signs of pain or discomfort on his lover's sinfully delicious face.

Squalo didn't know if he was trembling from the excitement or from the magnificent feeling of having a cock the size of Xanxus's inside of him. The swordsman rolled his hips to have his lover move; to which the gunman was more than happy to comply. Xanxus gently pulled out and slammed into his lover; hitting directly the sensitive prostate. Squalo cried and moaned in pleasure before pulling his boss to him and captured his lips to kiss the life out of him.

Xanxus slammed into his lover with greater speed and greater strength each and every time; running his lips all over his lover's body. The shark couldn't tell the difference between up and down anymore as pleasure over-ridded his senses and his mind.

Cries and moans of pure bliss filled in the room; pleasure clouding their minds. Xanxus increased the speed, the strength and the depth of his thrusts; he was near to his peak and he wanted his lover to cum first, so he took his hand and vigorously masturbating his lover.

-Han… Oh..! Xan… Xanxus… More! Harder! Cried Squalo, closed to release.

-If you want to cum, you'll have to show me how much you want it! Come on, shark-boy! Taunted Xanxus as he gripped the base of his lover's cock.

-han… oh… Xanxus-sama… Please… Let me cum! Please Xanxus-sama! Plead Squalo, far too lost into his own pleasure to care about his own pride.

Xanxus couldn't hold it anymore; as much as he wanted to make Squalo beg, he was far too close to wait any longer. To have Squalo cum, Xanxus pulled the shark's head back and bite the exposed neck of his lover; this was more than Squalo could take. The shark came hard against his lover's and his stomachs as waves after waves washed over him. Xanxus came shortly after as the pressure became too much for him to resist and came into a loud growl.

Xanxus fell onto his lover and held him tightly against his chest; Squalo took held his boss close to him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lover's lips.

-We should probably leave for my room before we catch a cold. Proposed Xanxus before pulling out of his lover and pulled him to his feet.

Squalo walked to the control panel to stop the sprinklers; then Xanxus gave his lover his pants before putting his own wet one on. They left the shark's bedroom and made their way down the hall; thankfully, they met no one. To which Squalo was thankful for, since he really didn't want to explain what he was doing in the middle of the night, shirtless, wet and covered in hickeys… with Xanxus groping him every chance he got.

As they entered the brunet's room, the two men made their way to the bed; a giant fire burned in the fireplace, warming the entire room. Xanxus threw his lover into his bed and climb next to him; Squalo smiled as his lover crawled next to him and kissed him with passion.

Once more, the two men began to grope and kiss their lover; their erections came back and they began to rub one against one another. Squalo began to moan and shiver as Xanxus began to roll his hips forcefully into his lover. The gunman smirked as he listened to his lover's cries of pleasure; it was the best music in the world in his opinion.

-Xan… Xanxus… Harder! Moaned Squalo as he planted his nails into his lover's behind.

Xanxus nibbled his lover's neck and as he felt Squalo run his nails against his back, he bite ferociously into his skin to mark his prize. Squalo was his and no one was allowed to touch him; Xanxus was a possessive lover and could be quite violent towards those who dared to touch what he considered to be his.

To this violent treatment, Squalo came for the second time in a loud cry and planted his nails deep into his lover's skin. This was too much for Xanxus who came hard against his lover. As their hearts began to slow down, Xanxus rolled off his lover and Squalo snuggled closer to his lover. The two men took their pants off and slowly drifted into slumber.

Unknowingly to the two men, the knife throwing prince had filmed the entire sex scene and was now trying his best to answer the demands for the video. Apparently, the two assassins having sex was very sexy and people simply couldn't help but fight to obtain a copy of the video.

Belphegor smiled as he imagined the faces of the two men should they learn of this little enterprise of his; he would be in so much trouble and Squalo would definitely try to cut him in pieces. Xanxus, however, was probably the only one whose actions he couldn't predict. However, it was worth the risk!


End file.
